¿Aprendiste Sasuke?
by ThePausis
Summary: Lo siento, pero para mi todo un juego fue. Se que te seduje y te enamore, pero con esto aprenderás a cuidar de una mujer.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**, son del gran Dios Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hermosos ojos verdes, cabello largo y ¿Rosa? bueno, eso no importa demasiado. Quizás sea una peluca, pero es demasiado suave al tacto para serlo.

Sigo moviéndome junto a ella al compás de la suave música de esta fiesta.

La miro, ella me mira. Me encuentro hipnotizado por su rostro, su figura, y cada centímetro de ese disfraz de vampiresa que ocultaba su figura tras una negra y larga capa que lleva tan naturalmente encima. Además, hay que admitir que esa chica, totalmente desconocida para mi -por ahora cabe decir- es extremadamente sexy, y por las pocas palabras que hemos intercambiado, interesante.

A nuestro alrededor, se encuentran algunos de mis amigos, haciendo no se que con cualquier chica que se les crucé frente a sus feas cabezotas, menos Naruto que al parecer se encontró alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Pero yo, si pudiera me quedaría toda la vida con la vampiresa que tengo frente a mí.

Mueve sus pies de lado a lado ¿Esta volando? O solamente yo lo estoy imaginando.

-Ya estoy oficialmente desquiciado- Me digo en un susurro.

-¿Como te llamabas?- Pregunta ella con una vos dulce, angelical. Miro boca pintada de rojo, con dos colmillos relucientes y blancos que interrumpen el delicado labio inferior.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Dije regresando rápidamente mis ojos a los suyos, uniéndolos en una intensa mirada, que desearía que fuera eterna- ¿Y tu?

-Haruno Sakura- Respondió seductoramente, para luego morder su labio inferior con el colmillo izquierdo.

He visto muchas chicas en mi vida - demasiadas - pero jamás a una que sea capas de llevar tan seximente un disfraz de vampiresa, sin siquiera mostrar su piel como una zorra. Sera que su perfecto caminar, o su picara y seductora mirada, quizás el contraste perfecto entre sus rojos labios y lo blanco de su piel, es lo que permite que lleve tal atuendo tan naturalmente.

Si... esa chica era una autentica belleza, que se ve con suerte una vez en la vida... Y claro que deseaba que fuera mía.

Pues... además de un cuerpo excelente, tenia una personalidad fuerte. Me atraía más de lo que jamás una chica me ha atraído... y solo con unas cuantas palabras después de haberla conocido, no quería otra cosa mas que experimentar estar en un puesto importante en la escala de su vida.

Si, en este momento, quien me escuche no me reconocería, Naruto diría que me han secuestrado los aliens, pero no... Estoy perfectamente bien solo con verla, siento que así soy, que con ella cerca soy en verdad Sasuke Uchiha, no un hombre que tiene a todas las mujeres de su facultad babeando.

Y bueno… cuando se me dio la oportunidad no la desperdicie…

Me tente, la bese. Enrede mis brazos en su cintura y espere hasta que sus brazos rodeen mi cuello con poca delicadeza. Nuestros labios se aventuraron en una exploración lenta y cuidadosa. No dejaron un lugar en la boca del otro sin visitar. EN ningún momento fue un contacto inocente, ni de su parte ni la mía… Yo estaba hipnotizado por su dulce gusto a ceresa.

La chica era inteligente, atrevida y sexi. Me tenía loco.

Sin pensar avance, era una leona y me deje. Aquella noche casi muero de placer.

Pero a parte de eso, la ame. Fue especial, mas haya de la lujuria y la pasión, en aquella habitación de hotel hicimos el amor.

Al siguiente día, una nota a un lado mío vi.

_Lo siento, pero para mi todo un juego fue. Se que te seduje y te enamore, pero con esto aprenderás a cuidar de una mujer. Quedaste herido, como has dejado a tantas amigas y a mi hermana tiradas en un hotel, sin nada más que su ropa y un corazón roto. Bueno, yo a ti te abandone solo con el corazón roto._

_Sakura Haruno_

Ese día, mi hermano me salvo de una vergüenza colosal, claro que aun después de algunos años se ríe de mi mala fortuna, y esta de acuerdo con la acción de aquella chica. Siempre odio mi poca caballerosidad e inmadurez.

Tiempo después, descubrí que ella existe, que vive lejos y que se olvido de mi. Pero yo de ella no.

Y si, aprendí. Pues después de lo que hiso ella, no estuve con ninguna otra mujer.

Por que ella se robo mis pensamientos, me dejo tirado y muy enamorado, como le e hecho yo a tantas chicas por años.

* * *

Es mi primer publicación aquí, tuve pequeños problemitas pero ya los arregle. Gracias por leer.

Paz


End file.
